blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toucan Do It!/Gallery/3
Bubble traps/Rhino Blaze takes charge S3E10 Tooks still stuck under the rock.png S3E10 Tooks calling for help.png|Help! S3E10 Monster Machines hear Tooks' call for help.png S3E10 Blaze "That sounds like Tooks".png S3E10 Starla and Darington worried again.png S3E10 Monster Machines approach strange flowers.png S3E10 Monster Machines observing the strange flowers.png|"Huh, that’s strange." S3E10 Strange flowers giggling.png|"I’ve never seen flowers that look like that." S3E10 Darington "Or move like that".png|"Or move like that." S3E10 Strange flower blows a bubble.png S3E10 Starla gets caught in a bubble.png|"Or blow bubbles like that!" S3E10 Blaze sees Starla's bubble float away.png S3E10 Blaze gets caught in a bubble.png S3E10 Darington gets caught in a bubble.png S3E10 Monster Machines float back.png S3E10 Monster Machines trapped in bubbles.png S3E10 Darington commenting on the bubble flowers.png S3E10 Starla and Darington can't get out.png S3E10 Blaze can't get out.png S3E10 AJ "If only there was some way".png S3E10 We need a rhinoceros.png S3E10 AJ explains about rhinos.png|Yeah! S3E10 Diagram of rhinoceros.png S3E10 Rhino standing tall.png S3E10 Rhino popping bubble.png S3E10 Blaze will turn into a rhino.png S3E10 Blaze's transformation interface.png S3E10 First part needed for Blaze.png S3E10 Rhino body materializes.png S3E10 Second part needed for Blaze.png S3E10 Keratin horns materialize.png S3E10 Rhinoceros transformation complete.png S3E10 Blaze transforming.png S3E10 Rhino Blaze.png S3E10 AJ "All right!".png S3E10 Rhino Blaze and AJ "Let's do this".png S3E10 Blaze about to pop the bubble.png S3E10 Blaze charges, pops the bubble.png S3E10 Blaze frees Starla and Darington.png S3E10 Starla and Darington out of their bubbles.png S3E10 Starla and Darington congratulate Rhino Blaze.png S3E10 Blaze "What a rhino can do".png S3E10 Monster Machines hear more bubble flowers.png S3E10 There are three bubbles.png S3E10 Help me pop them.png S3E10 Blaze pops all three bubbles.png S3E10 Monster Machines pass the bubble flowers.png S3E10 Starla "Nice poppin', partner".png S3E10 More bubble flowers up ahead.png S3E10 Four bubbles.png S3E10 Blaze "Let's pop 'em".png S3E10 Blaze pops all four bubbles.png S3E10 Monster Machines prevail again.png S3E10 Bubble flowers annoyed.png S3E10 Darington "We're almost to the top of the mountain!".png S3E10 Starla "We just gotta get by".png S3E10 Last bubble flowers.png S3E10 They blew six bubbles.png S3E10 Count to six.png S3E10 Blaze jumps away from the bubble flowers.png S3E10 Starla jumps away from the bubble flowers.png S3E10 Darington jumps away from the bubble flowers.png Rescuing Tooks S3E10 Monster Machines reach the mountain where Tooks is.png S3E10 Monster Machines hearing Tooks.png S3E10 Tooks waving.png S3E10 Tooks tries to fly free.png S3E10 Big rocks about to fall.png S3E10 Tooks in peril.png S3E10 AJ "Tooks is in big trouble!".png S3E10 We have to go super fast.png S3E10 Rhino Blazing Speed.png S3E10 Ready for rhino Blazing Speed.png S3E10 Rhino Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E10 Rhino Blazing Speed activated.png S3E10 Blaze rams a rock in his path.png S3E10 Blaze approaches another rock.png S3E10 Blaze rams another rock.png S3E10 Tooks sees the big rocks falling.png S3E10 Blaze "Rhino charge!".png|"Rhino Charge!" S3E10 Blaze about to save Tooks.png S3E10 Tooks freed.png S3E10 Big rock lands near Tooks.png|Phew, just in time. S3E10 Blaze turns back to normal.png S3E10 Tooks flying again.png S3E10 Tooks "You saved me".png S3E10 Tooks gives Blaze a hug.png S3E10 Tooks says thanks.png S3E10 Tooks thanking Blaze and friends.png S3E10 Starla has an idea.png S3E10 Starla wants to play Jungle Ball again.png S3E10 Everyone agrees with Starla.png S3E10 Monster Machines and Tooks drive back the other way.png The game resumes S3E10 Jungle Ball game interrupted.png S3E10 Burt "There won't be any more Jungle Ball today".png S3E10 Burt hears Blaze's horn.png S3E10 Blaze's team returns.png S3E10 Animals happy that Blaze's team is back.png S3E10 Snout "I'm so happy Tooks is back!".png S3E10 Wartimer makes another pun.png S3E10 Tooks ready to play Jungle Ball.png S3E10 Ball thrown in the air.png S3E10 Nelson dribbles the ball.png S3E10 Bam "I'm open!".png S3E10 Blaze steals the ball.png S3E10 Bam sees Blaze steal the ball.png S3E10 Blaze bouncing the ball.png S3E10 Blaze and Claude see the ball get passed.png S3E10 Starla catches the ball.png S3E10 Darington gets the ball from Starla.png S3E10 Tooks with the ball.png S3E10 Blaze jumps and gets the ball.png S3E10 Blaze passing the others.png S3E10 Burt "He'll have to get the ball past".png S3E10 Bunk the goalie.png S3E10 Blaze and Tooks side by side.png S3E10 Tooks "I got this".png S3E10 Blaze tossing Tooks the ball.png S3E10 Tooks whacks the ball with her tail feathers.png S3E10 Bunk misses the ball.png S3E10 Goal scored.png S3E10 Crowd goes wild.png S3E10 Everyone gathers around Tooks.png S3E10 Blaze and Tooks high tire.png S3E10 Starla and Darington congratulate Tooks.png S3E10 Tooks "Thanks, you guys".png S3E10 Blaze "Who's ready to play again?".png S3E10 Everyone agreeing with Blaze.png S3E10 Teams start the next round.png Crusher and the animal food, part 3 S3E10 Elephant vendor calling "Snacks!".png S3E10 Pickle "They've got snacks for elephants".png S3E10 Elephant vendor offers Crusher some leaves.png S3E10 Crusher disgusted by the leaves.png S3E10 Pickle "Elephants love leaves".png S3E10 Crusher "I would never, ever, ever eat leaves!".png S3E10 Crusher sees a bowl of macaroni and cheese.png S3E10 Crusher takes the macaroni and cheese.png S3E10 Crusher eats the macaroni and cheese.png S3E10 The macaroni and cheese has "very interesting flavor".png S3E10 It's macaroni and leaves.png S3E10 Crusher spits out the macaroni and leaves.png S3E10 Crusher spits more leaves out.png S3E10 Crusher flees from the elephant food stand.png S3E10 Pickle eats the macaroni and leaves.png S3E10 Pickle "Leafy-licious!".png S3E10 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Toucan Do It! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries